Restless
by DBT the awesome
Summary: Jack is restless. He's been wandering around for a few hundred years, and he's feeling empty. But when Tooth gives him the best advice anyone can get, it's up to him to thank her somehow. ::One-shot:: Jack/Tooth fluff -Edited-


**A/N So I watched Rise of the Guardians a few days ago and Tooth/Jack was playing in my mind the whole movie! I was so upset when they didn't kiss in the end! But other than that it was a great movie! Dreamworks never fails to deliver, huh. **

**I don't think there's an official pairing name. So here is Frostbite/ Rainbow Snowcone/ Fairy Frost/ Frost Fairy. Whatever you wanna call it, here's Jack/Tooth.**

**This turned out a lot more angsty than I had planned. I know the first part is more than a little angsty but the ending is pure fluff, I assure you.**

_**EDIT 1: So, I wanted to edit this, but after trying to nit-pick my own story for mistakes, I couldn't find any. Not being egoistic, I really couldn't spot any. Maybe it's because it's the middle of the night, but I can't find anything. So, if you spot any mistakes, please leave a review so that I can fix it in my next edit.**_

_**EDIT 2: And to all who have read this, favourited this, reviewed this, I love you. Seriously. The number of favourites and reviews I have gotten is the highest ever, so thank you for making me a very happy person!**_

**So without further ado, here is my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack Frost leaned his head against the bark of a tree, twirling a small ice sculpture in his hands absent-mindedly. It was what he did when he needed to think - sit in a tree and make small ice sculptures. He sighed and looked down, surprised to see he had sculpted Tooth. The sculpting was sub-conscious, just something he did when he was deep in thought. How did he manage to make Tooth? Jack shrugged and gingerly placed the carving into his pocket. He had more important things to think about than carving his fellow guardian.

Now that he was a guardian, he had everything he dreamed of. He was believed in, he was seen, heard and felt. And yet, he felt empty. Lost. Like someone wandering around, doing nothing for too long. But he had friends, he had a job. The feeling was unexplainable.

The bright orange sun rose over the horizon, bathing Jack in a warm orange glow. He jumped down from the tree, landing on the ground with a small crunch. He had spent the entire night in the tree, thinking, and he still had no answers or explanations to what he was feeling. Sighing, he jumped up and let the icy wind lift him high into the air. He could think about things later. Now, he had a job to do.

Jack flew over all the continents, bringing snow and fun into the world, before he descended onto a snowy plain. He felt better, but it still didn't feel right. That nagging feeling of emptiness still lingered. He had tried handling this on his own, but now, it was time to admit defeat. Now it was time to get help.

Bunnymund...no. Sure, Jack had apologised to him about the whole kangaroo thing, but there was still tension among the two. And going to him for help like that would be plain weird.

North would probably just say some wise words in his deep voice, which Jack wouldn't understand, before North would try explaining it, and fail. Giving up, he'd give Jack several candy canes and send him on his way.

Sandy is a great listener. And Jack had no doubt that he'd patiently listen to all of his problems, but when asked for advice, he'd probably shrug and offer a weak smile. And Jack needed advice more than anything. Not to mention, Sandy might not even be at home.

Tooth... Tooth was always the understanding one, always empathetic and compassionate. Jack knew that Tooth would hear his troubles out with unwavering attention, as well as offer great advice, and a sense of warmth and security. And not that he would admit it, but Jack was a little fond of the fairy.

_._._._._.

"Hello? Tooth?" he called, knocking with his staff.

He was met by a smiling Tooth, her face tinged slightly with surprise as she opened the door. "Jack, hi... What brings you here?"

"You got a minute?" Jack asked. Tooth nodded quickly and let him in, before closing the door.

She gestured for him to follow, before flying ahead of him to the living room. She was surprised that he had come to her palace just like that, out of the blue, but she was pleasantly so. She hadn't known him for very long, compared to the other guardians, but she felt that she knew him well.

They had worked together to defeat Pitch, he had saved Babytooth, she had saved him from pummeling towards the ground, and he had the most perfect set of teeth! Not to mention his good looks and boyish charm. She wouldn't admit it, but she had a tiny crush on him.

"Tooth?" he called, breaking her chain of thought.

"Huh? Oh," she smiled innocently. They were in her living room already, and while Jack had already taken a seat on one of the tooth-shaped chairs, she was hovering in mid-air, facing the wall. She blushed as she took a seat next to him. "Sorry. So, what's wrong?" she quickly changed the subject.

"I've been having some troubles," he started, and took a look at Tooth's concerned face. He then inhaled deeply, and told her everything. From when he wasn't believed in, to playing with the kids as an official guardian, and finally that feeling of emptiness. "So, what do you think?" he asked with a hopeful tone, but Tooth could tell he was afraid she wouldn't be able to help, and he'd have to live with that horrid emotion forever.

Tooth was silent for a moment, pondering, before she spoke. "Well, you've been on your own for a while, and now that you have us guardians, I think you're restless. You need a home," she said, praying this was, indeed, the solution to the problem. After all, he trusted her to help him, and she'd never live with herself if she broke that trust.

Jack nodded, thinking about what she had just said. A home. Was it really that simple? The South Pole came to mind, the spot where he had gone to, where Pitch had found him. Where he had found out about his past. He pictured a small house, made entirely out of ice. Where he would rest his head after a day of work, or sit and have a meal, or invite his friends for a party. As he thought, that feeling of emptiness slowly ebbed away, that hole in his heart slowly mended.

He nodded, as a smile appeared on his face. "Tooth, you're a genius!" he cried out happily, jumping up. Relief clouded her features as she, too, stood up. "There's this spot in the South Pole. It's perfect! I'm going to go there, build a small home made out of ice, it's going to be great!" he ranted, making his way to the door.

"Jack!" The silver-haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned to Tooth. "You can't build a house in one day," she reminded him. His face fell slightly; that ceased to cross his mind. "You can stay here in the meantime...if you'd like."

"Really?" his face radiated glee as the fairy nodded. "Wow, thank you, Tooth!" Jack jumped up and enveloped her in a hug. Scarlet tinged her face as Tooth wrapped her arms around her fellow guardian, returning the embrace with a dreamy smile on her face. They pulled away after a while, both blushing heavily. Tooth with her cheeks red and Jack with his face tinged icy blue.

Jack was first to recover as he looked away and started pacing the floor casually, staff slung over one shoulder. "If only there was a proper way I could thank you. A gift or something," he mused.

Tooth frowned slightly. "There's no need for that, I'm your friend, and as a friend I help without reward!"

A thought suddenly came into Jack's mind. The sculpture he had carved of her that night. He slid a hand into the pocket and retrieved it, fingers toying as he hid it behind his back and faced Tooth. "Hey Tooth?"

She turned to him with inquisitive eyes and he slipped it into her hands. "Jack...Wow, this is beautiful!" she said in awe as she traced each little feature, running her soft fingers over every feather. It was flawless, with each detail crafted intricately, perfectly.

"It's nothing, really. I just made it in my free time while I was thinking and all. I mean, compared to your help it's like-" He was cut short when Tooth closed the distance between them, trapping his lips in a kiss.

Jack was surprised at first, but wasted no time returning the kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, as Tooth played with his soft, silver hair.

They pulled apart eventually, wide grins plastered on both their faces. They gazed deep into each other's eyes lovingly, fingers intertwined. Jack was the first to look away as he glanced at the door.

"Well, I'm off to go build my new home. See you tonight, he winked as he gave her a small peck on the cheek and left the castle. He flew up into the air and did several twists in mid-air, laughing happily, before flying off to the South Pole.

Tooth sighed dreamily as she caught Babytooth's knowing look, causing her blush to deepen. She shook her head, ridding her thoughts temporarily as something more important came to mind. Hurriedly, she called her little helpers.

"Quick, there's no time to lose! Jack's coming back tonight and everything needs to be perfect for him!"

* * *

**A/N So here it is. Told ya the ending is pure fluff. I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review to tell me if it's okay. Thank you so much for reading, love you all!**

**~DBT**

****_IMPORTANT: Guys, Dreamworks announced that they will make a Rise of the Guardians 2 if they do well for this movie. However, they aren't doing too well. So you have to try to get your friends and family to watch it, or there won't be a ROTG 2! _


End file.
